metropolisleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Ted Kord
Ted Kord is the former heir to Kord Industries, one of the worlds leading engineering firms, a Brillant engineer in his own right, and powered by the mystic Blue Scarab, he can become the hero Blue Beetle Origin Story Kord Industries was the front runner in the late eighties electronics boom, practically cornering the market until the mid to late ninties, CEO Steven Kord, and CCO Dotty Kord his wife, had put everything they had to see the company succeed. This has essentially ensured that their son, Ted, however spent most of his formative years with nannies, and the occasional visit from his favorite uncle, Jarvis Kord. Jarvis Jarvis Kord leaned towards R&D more than the buisness side of things, and it was a lot of his work that made Kord Industries the success that it became. He was never much of a people person, and disliked the hustle and bustle of most of the burgeoning Kord Industries, favoring the Workshop in stately Kord Manor over the more advanced ones available to him. This meant he and Ted tended to see quite a bit of one another. Ted made a decent assistant, especially in later years, and enjoyed his Uncles company immensely. Fall of an Empire While Kord Industries had offices in a number of cities, it's hub was in the city of Bludhaven. Yes. That Bludhaven, just shortly after Dark Thursday, Ted received a frantic call as his dormitory regained power, Bludhaven was gone. It had been the center of a massive meltdown from it's nuclear reactor. Kord Industries was effectively dead in the water. Ted focused on his studies, he saw little of his uncle, the older man doing what he could to save the company. He really only saw him once, when Jarvis approached him, pleading for him to sign over a portion of his inherited stock in Kord so Jarvis could take back majority control from the board of directors, which Ted happily did. Rise and Fall It was not long after that, in Ted's fourth year of college, that he met what would become his favorite teacher, Professor Dan Garrett. An archaeologist of some repute, that taught an advanced course in historical engineering. Dan took regular leaves from his position with the college, and on one towards the end of the semester, he invited Ted and a few other students to join him on a dig in one of the smaller egyptian ruins. It was their second day there, Dan and he had just finished a fascinating discussion on the possibilities modifying and reengineering biplanes could present when they heard what at first sounded like a screaming. As they got closer to its origin, it had more of a metal tinny quality. The ruins was where they found it, covered in a warm green liquid, sitting in the center of what was assumed to have been the throneroom of a lesser egyptian Pharoh, it was vaguely humanoid, it skins a pale pink, it was hareless, it seemed to have no eyes, skin simply covering where they would've been. Looking up as the men approached, it sniffed the air, demanding in a low tone, "Give..me...magic." "No." Dan answered before Ted could even make heads or tails of the situation. The creature rose slowly to its feet, a layer of muscle becoming obvious that would make most professional bodybuilders jealous, it demanded again, "Give me magic." Dan reached for something beneath his jacket, and responded again, "No. I will not." It moved so fast, Ted would later swear it had simply teleported. Ted was thrown to the side as the creature lifted Dan into the air by his hair, "Magic. Now." "It's mine." Dan responded with a rage Ted had never seen displayed before from the elder teacher. He didn't know what happened next, not exactly, there was a blue glow, and then both man and monster were gone. A small blue amulet left in their place. Hesitantly ted had taken it, examining it, and later researching it. He couldn't explain what had happened to Dan, and didn't even try. Feigning complete ignorance. One night, not long after, he heard a word in a dream. "Kaji Da." It said. And that was how it begin. That word started it. He couldn't find the scarab after that, but he found himself in possession of a 'mystic' armor, that he would use to become the blue beetle. Alter Ego Ted has gone on to open a computer repair buisness in downtown Metropolis, when not attending classes. Personality Vital Statistics *Age: 23 *Height: 5'11 *Hair: Dark Brown *Eyes: Brown *Family: **Steven Kord - Father - Deceased **Dotty Kord - Mother - Deceased **Jarvis Kord - Uncle - Deceased *Place of Birth: Bludhaven